


I love you.

by Vanillu_3000



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillu_3000/pseuds/Vanillu_3000
Summary: Kiibo loves him, Shuichi. Kiibo loves Shuichi. Shuichi doesn't love Kiibo. He knows this, and he knows that Kiibo deserves so much- so, so much.
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 46





	I love you.

"Uhm, Shuichi… I have something I'd like to say to you. I have never felt this feeling before… it's so… precious and warming and then I realized that… I… love you, Shuichi!"

…

"I love you too."

The lie was delivered flawlessly.

Shuichi is a coward, a goddamn fucking coward, and he knows this but-

The expression on Kiibo's face never looked so bright after the game, and Shuichi wouldn't take that away from them. 

Kiibo advances closer to him, the robot's face having gone a light shade of red, eyes shut tight, and Shuichi almost didn't notice Kiibo's hand inching closer to his. Almost.

Shuichi's eyes shut. He doesn't want a relationship built on lies and  _ fuck, go back, Shuichi, go back before things get worse, go back, Shuichi! _

Shuichi grabbed Kiibo's hand and closed the distance between them, giving Kiibo a kiss, the robot's mouth frozen against his in shock. Shuichi pulls away, worried he did something wrong  _ (of course you did something wrong, you liar!)  _ but he only sees a small smile forming on Kiibo's lips, the synthetic skin on their face having gone such a bright shade of red, Shuichi isn't even sure if that's normal.

The shorter giggled, almost not believing that that kiss just happened, and dove in again to give a small peck on Shuichi's mouth.

Shuichi just smiled at them. Kiibo is happy, and that's what matters.

"I love you," Shuichi simply says, not trusting himself to tell more other than that, choosing to instead wrap his arms around the other's body. Kiibo doesn't need to know that it's a lie.

"I love you," Kiibo whispers sincerely, nuzzling into Shuichi's chest, not knowing it's starting to ache, but Shuichi squeezes Kiibo's hand harder and gives them a peck on the forehead, giving the robot a soft smile.

If only Shuichi couldn't notice the regret twisting his stomach, then maybe he could convince himself he does love the teenager in his arms.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop procrastinating on my other fics.


End file.
